Rain, Tax It's Inevitable
by Ciara2531
Summary: "I may have had a fleeting thought about being closed by Harvey Specter". Spoilerish up to 2x06 and including 2x07 promo.


**A/N: So consider this to be fluffy smut with only a few drops of reality thrown in there. The majority of what happens in this fic will likely not happen on Thursday which is why I'm glad I managed to get this done before the new episode airs. I hope y'all enjoy it. Also, you should check out the new Harvey/ Donna comm on LJ if you haven't already. It's donna-harvey dot livejournal dot net.**

* * *

Harvey stood on the sidewalk and stared at the building in front of him. He'd opted to take a cab rather than have Ray drive him. This way, the odds of him changing his mind were significantly lower.

He hated feeling uncertain. It wasn't _him. _He was Harvey Specter. He was the best closer in New York City. That meant having all the answers when he needed them. Right now though, he didn't have _any _answers.

Donna had disappeared before he could get to her. Part of him was relieved that she'd run. He didn't think he'd have known what to say if he'd caught up to her. He still wasn't sure what to say. When Louis had tried to blindside her earlier, she'd recovered quickly - but not quickly enough. For a few seconds she'd been an open book to him. He'd seen things in her eyes that he'd thought lost years ago, things he'd been incapable of dealing with at the time and if he was honest, he wasn't sure he was capable of dealing with them now.

_So what the hell are you doing here, _he asked himself. He'd already failed her once. Did he really want to set himself up to do so again?

Harvey took a step forward, hesitated a split second and then strode purposefully through the door. The doorman recognized him and let him go without a word. Harvey had no idea if this was the right thing to do, if it would make things better or worse. What he did know was that he couldn't let it go, he couldn't _not_ do it.

The ride up in the elevator was quick. The walk down the hall to Donna's front door seemed to stretch on forever. He didn't give himself any more time to think before he knocked on the door. He heard muffled footsteps coming towards him not long after.

The door swung open and Donna stared at him.

He stared back.

She'd changed her clothes in the time it had taken him to get here from the office. Gone was tailored navy dress she'd been wearing earlier. Instead all she had on was a pair of black shorts and a black tank top. Her hair was piled into a messy topknot that looked as if it would fall apart any minute.

Harvey felt his chest tighten and his fingers itch. He didn't know how to handle what he was feeling; the insane urge to bury his hands in her hair and feel the cool, silky strands slipping and sliding against the skin of his of palm, the urge to hold onto her and just breathe in the smell of her skin, the urge to care, to _nurture._

His mind froze on that word and his hands clenched at his sides. He wasn't the nurturing type, not anymore. Not for a long time. He'd made the decision _decades_ ago that he wasn't going to depend on other people and he wasn't going to allow other people to depend on him – not outside of work.

Donna had recognized that without him ever having to verbalize it so she'd never asked for anything more, not even if she wanted it. Not even if _he_ wanted it. Not until _that_ day a few weeks ago. She hadn't said it in as many words but it had been in her eyes. For once, in all the time they'd known each other, _she _had needed _him. _

And he knew better than to think she'd been expecting a miracle. She'd fucked up and they both knew it. Donna was pragmatic enough to realize that under the circumstances, he didn't have a lot of wiggle room. But that was entirely beside the point and Harvey hadn't realized it until it was too late.

He'd tried to make up for it by waiting for her, being there as she left, having the guts to at least look her in the eye and give her the chance to lash out at him if she wanted to. But she was Donna. That wasn't her style and the look she'd given him – so full of regret and pain and _sadness – _had hit him harder than any slap ever could have.

"Are you going to stand there or are you coming inside?" she finally asked. She gave him a brief once over, rolled her eyes and walked back towards her living room. Harvey followed her, still feeling a lot more tentative than he would have liked.

"For me?" Donna queried pointing to the box he was carrying.

Harvey gave a jerky nod and handed it over. "Chocolate cannoli from Ferrara's," he said.

"This was completely unnecessary," Donna said, putting the box on the counter and opening it.

"They're your favorites," Harvey pointed out.

"I'm not talking about the cannoli's," Donna said. "Those were absolutely necessary. I'm talking about you being here because you feel the need to have an existential crisis in my living room at…" She glanced at her watch. "Ten past eight on a Tuesday night."

The expectant look she fixed him with quickly morphed into one of supreme sensual satisfaction as she bit into one of the cannoli. The small moan that escaped her throat as her eyes slid shut sounded pretty blissed out too. If dessert caused this reaction, Harvey could only imagine the reaction he might elicit if he had fifteen minutes and his hands free to touch her anywhere he wanted, any _way_ he wanted.

His fists clenched again. He needed to get a grip. "That single malt you were saving for my birthday wouldn't happen to be here would it?" he asked.

Donna narrowed her eyes at him and Harvey grinned for the first time in what felt like months.

"You're not the only one who knows everything," he said.

Donna sniffed at him but rounded her kitchen counter, licking her thumb clean of chocolate cream as she walked. Harvey's reaction was 100 percent physical; sweat broke out above his upper lip and he could feel himself getting hard. It wasn't the first time Donna had turned him on. She was a beautiful woman and they'd worked in close proximity for a lot of years. So of course he'd had sexual thoughts about her. But he'd never acted on them because he knew the risk far outweighed the reward.

At least, he had known that. He'd been as sure of it as Newton was of gravity. Suddenly though, he wasn't that sure at all.

"Harvey," Donna said, pulling him out of his thoughts as she handed him the glass of whiskey that he'd asked for. "I know everything's different," she said quietly. "But nothing's _changed_."

Her emphasis on the last word was reflected in her eyes. It was her way of telling him that he was off the hook, that there was nothing for him to fix. 48 hours ago, her reaction might have calmed him, might have restored order to his world. But now…

When Louis had crossed the line and before Jessica could object or Donna could compose herself enough to answer, Harvey had realized that he wanted an honest answer to the question. He needed it, needed to know if it was even possible that Donna could feel that way about him after everything that they'd been through together.

"_Everything's _changed," Harvey countered.

Donna's eyes widened and her lips pressed together.

"Don't," she said. She shook her head causing her hair to tumble down from its loose knot and fall tousled around her shoulders.

"You said I keep secrets from you all the time," Harvey said, putting his glass down. "And you said it like you didn't want me to keep secrets. So that's what I'm doing."

He kept his eyes on hers even as he started moving around the counter. She didn't look away from him either, even as she stepped back for every step he took forward.

"I'm taking away the secrets," Harvey said. He placed his palms on the counter, on either side of her, effectively boxing her in his arms.

"Don't," Donna repeated. "Not unless you mean it because there's no going back, Harvey. Not ever."

To Donna's surprise he didn't dismiss her objection. She knew better than most how he could be, how steamrolling obstacles was as natural an instinct to him now as breathing. She used to think that she'd overcome the most obstacles of anyone she knew. And then she met Harvey and his life had made hers look like a walk in the park.

Still, she liked to think he recognized the survivor in her the same way she recognized the survivor in him. It had pulled them together before they even knew each other's names. A lot had happened in the time since. A lot _hadn't_ happened too.

"Look at me," Harvey said softly.

"I am looking at you," Donna said.

She'd barely even blinked since he'd come to a stop in front of her. She could feel the heat of his body even through the three layers of fabric he had on and she was fighting the urge to get drunk on it.

"_Look_," Harvey said again.

Donna felt her throat tighten up at the seriousness and the sincerity in his expression.

"I'm not…good…at this," Harvey said slowly, gesturing between them.

Under other circumstances, Donna might have teased him for admitting he was less than perfect in any way but this was too important.

"I thought I knew what my life would be like without you," Harvey said. "I didn't think reality could be any worse than that but I was wrong. So maybe you don't need me but I need you."

He wrapped one hand around her neck and bent his head until their foreheads were touching.

"I want you in my life," he murmured, his breath hot on her lips. "As a friend, as a confidante, as a lover."

Donna's eyes closed of their own accord and she swayed towards him just a little. Harvey kissed the tip of her nose.

"And a secretary," he said lightly. "The temp Jessica hired put _flowers _on my desk. And he moved Larry."

Donna smothered her snort in his shoulder. "Where'd you put the body?" she asked, her voice muffled by his suit jacket.

"I made Mike bury it," Harvey said. "That's what puppies are for. Besides, plausible deniability."

Donna leaned back to look up at him with a smile still playing around her lips. She sobered quickly though.

"You can't have it all, Harvey," she told him.

"I'm not asking for 'all'," Harvey said. "I'm asking for you."

And he _was_ asking, Donna realized. He wasn't taking any thing for granted and the charm that came so easily to him couldn't completely mask the fact that he was still feeling unsure of himself. Maybe a little scared even. He wasn't making promises either and oddly enough, Donna found that comforting.

Neither of them knew how this would work out in the long run. If he'd said anything more, she would have felt like he was trying to convince himself as well as her.

"Okay," Donna said, her face relaxing back into a smile.

The hand that had been stroking idly up and down her back stopped and then made it's way back to the nape of her neck. His other hand came up to cup her cheek and then his mouth was covering hers. Any doubt Donna might have still had about their physical compatibility went up in flames right along with the rest of her body.

She melted into him partly because she wanted to get closer and partly because her knees were giving out. She leaned up on her tiptoes to wrap her arms around his neck and Harvey's hands traveled down her sides to settle low on her hips and then he lifted her onto the counter. His tongue surged into her mouth and she rubbed hers against it, relishing the rough, wet intrusion.

_So this is what it's like to get the Harvey Specter treatment_, Donna thought to herself through a kiss-induced haze, as she locked her legs around his waist. The thought made her smile against his mouth.

"What?" Harvey asked, cocking his head to one side as he pulled back to look at her.

"Nothing," Donna said, nipping the corner of his mouth.

Harvey leaned back a little further.

"No," he said, eying her curiously. "Something."

Donna ran her fingers through his hair. "I may have had a fleeting thought about being closed by Harvey Specter," she allowed.

"Is that so?" Harvey asked arching an eyebrow at her. "You think you can handle that?"

"Try me," Donna said.

A glint of mischief flared in Harvey's eyes and his lips quirked. It was rare Donna noted, to see him this playful_. _He shrugged out of his suit jacket, tugged off his tie and rolled up his sleeves. Donna watched through half lidded eyes, her heart thumping faster than normal in her chest. There was still a part of her that couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Harvey stepped forward and placed his hands on her bare thighs, sliding them up and in until his fingers brushed the hem of her shorts. "I know how you taste here," he murmured nibbling on her lips. "I want to know how you taste _here_." His fingers disappeared inside her panties, seeking out the liquid heat between her legs. Donna couldn't help gasping when he pushed one finger and then a second inside her. Her hips instinctively rocked forward, trying to suck him in even deeper.

He teased her with slow, easy strokes at first and then built up the pace. His thumb rubbed against her clit adding another layer of explosive sensations. Donna's toes curled and her breath got choppy. She dug her nails into Harvey's shoulders as she felt her body start to scale the ultimate peak of pleasure. Just when she was sure that she was about to shatter, Harvey pulled his fingers free. Donna mewled her frustration but then found herself hypnotized by the sight of Harvey sucking her body's essence off his fingers.

"Exquisite," he pronounced. And then his mouth was on hers again and he was kissing her hungrily. It was hotter and more carnal than the kisses that had come before and Donna could feel herself drowning in the tide of heat that was crashing over her. The only thing she could think was that it wasn't enough.

Her hands zeroed in on his fly, pulling and pushing the fabric until it loosened and gave her the access she wanted to his erection. Harvey hissed when her hand wrapped around him. "Bedroom," he growled.

Donna gave him one last squeeze before hopping down off the counter and leading him into her bedroom. They shed clothes en route so they were both naked by the time they'd gotten to the foot of her bed. Harvey nudged her gently onto her back and came down on top of her. He covered her in kisses from the top of her head to the tips of her toes, lingering for long, excruciatingly pleasurable moments on her breasts. He teased and tormented, working her nipples into stiff peaks and sucking them in his mouth.

Donna squirmed and arched under him but Harvey refused to be rushed. He traced a circle around her bellybutton with his tongue and then settled his mouth between her legs. Donna had experienced multiple orgasms before but never this intense and never from oral stimulation alone. By the time Harvey saw fit to give her a brief respite, her skin was coated in a sheen of sweat and her limbs were weak as newborn kittens.

Harvey stretched out on his side next to her as she recovered. As hard as it had been for him to exercise that level of restraint when all he wanted was to sink inside of her, it had been worth it just to savor how glorious she looked in the throes of orgasm.

"Had enough?" he asked lazily.

Donna blinked her eyes at him and pounced without warning. Harvey found himself on his back with Donna plastered on top of him, her breasts crushed against his chest and the soft skin of her inner thighs gripping his hips. Her hair fell around them as she leaned down to crush his mouth under her own.

Harvey lifted one hand to curl around her nape and let the other wander from her waist down over the sweet, sexy curve of her bottom. Had simply kissing a woman ever felt as good as this? Harvey didn't have too long to ponder it because Donna was pulling away and sliding down his body. She braced one hand on his knee behind her and used the other to take firm hold of his shaft.

"Donna," he groaned as she stroked him from base to tip. She gave him an impish little grin and then ran the head of his cock through her soaking wet folds. Her name escaped him again, this time through gritted teeth. His control was hanging on by a thread but lucky for him, Donna wasn't quite the tease he was.

Slowly, inch-by-inch she impaled herself on him until he was completely sheathed in her. There were no words to describe how _perfect _she felt. He reached up to cup her breasts, molding and squeezing, relishing their weight and Donna rolled her hips against him. It was slow at first but then she started to move faster and harder, her body straining towards another climax.

Donna lifted her arms over her head and let herself go. She rode him with wild abandon and didn't even bother trying to hold back her screams. It wasn't long until she could feel herself getting closer and closer and closer and then release slammed into her with the force of a freight train. Seismic tremors wracked her, fueled by the fact that she could feel Harvey reach his own peak and her inner muscles were milking him for everything he had.

By the time the world around her came back into focus, she was slumped across Harvey's chest, her face buried in the crook of his neck while his fingers traced idle patters along her spine.

"I think you're the one who just got closed," she mumbled.

Harvey laughed even though his eyes were closed and he still hadn't caught his breath.

"Feel free to close me anytime," he said. "Any time at all."

* * *

"You really never saw that memo, four years ago?" Harvey asked, handing over the box of cannoli that he'd been sent to fetch along with two bottles of water.

Donna glared at him. "You're ruining the moment," she said before taking a bite of pastry.

"Humor me," Harvey said, leaning on his elbows next to her knees.

"I really don't remember seeing it four years ago," she said. "But that doesn't mean it wasn't there."

"Actually," Harvey said. "I'm willing to bet that's exactly what it means. Which begs the question."

"If it wasn't there then," Donna said. "How did it _get _there? You think someone planted it."

"Not someone," Harvey said. "Hardman."

He slid off the bed.

"Where are you going?" Donna asked.

"To call Vanessa," Harvey said.

"Your PI?" Donna asked.

"Tanner and Hardman are in this together somehow," Harvey said. "But we need proof."

"Or we could set a trap," Donna said.

"Or we could set a trap," Harvey agreed with a smirk.

He reached for his pants.

"I'll call Mike," he said.

"I'll get the can opener," Donna said.

**fin.**


End file.
